


the corrupt music

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: what happens when a cloak person shows up to a nice  tea shop in  town and gets on stage ? read to find out.





	the corrupt music

Authors note: i dont own fairy tail it belongs to its owner this is a request for DarkPrisoner 19  
Chapter 1  
Fairies trun into succbus  
A women with brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail, to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose walks in wearing a orange top and dark blue skirt over her buxom and curvaceous body.

Walks in beside her is a petite girl with fair skin. As of her introduction, she has long, dark blue hair that reaches down to her waist, with two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest alongside her brown eyes.

She wearing a green scle like dress they set down and order tea”this place is comfy and relaxing music is playing,”this is great Lucy”.

Says Wendy the blue haired girl, the blonde Nam is Lucy answers”yes its great we just got off a stressful mission” .

Both are looking around , when the doors open with a guy in cloak and two women who look like punk rockers walk in, they saw a stage.

The cloak figure plays his getting horrible , the cloak figure notices Wendy he began play targeting everyone minus Lucy.

The other women began turn violent so dose Wendy Wendy gets up on the table and kicks Lucy in the face, she falls out of her seat then Wendy kicking her in the stomach.

“Ow Wendy stop it!” yells Lucy, as Wendy keep kicking her, then the cloak figure shows himself he has mildly muscular man of average height distinguished by his extremely long black hair, which reaches down far below his feet, is parted in the middle and has two bangs reaching down below his waist framing his face. He has a large hooked nose and hairy eyebrows pointing upwards in spikes. Wearing his main appearance, has a hevey metal rocker who always seems to be swinging his hair around wildly.

His skin is now much paler, and he dons dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips. He’s bare-chested, with a tattoo reading “Skeletoy” visible on his chest, and he dons shoulder pads and arm guards covered in prominent spikes. His pants were replaced by tights held up by a belt with a skull-shaped buckle, and he dons boots paired with greaves decorated by flames-motifs

He then sees Lucy and targets her, pain going to Lucy’s head and ears “stop!” she yells out as she began to trun.

Her clothes become a vest while her blonde hair becomes red her skin become lighter she wears tight fighting pants and a choker on her neck.

Wendy hair becoumes spiky with a choker on wearing a shirt that revels one of her shoulder blades , the other covers her wearing a skirt.

Vidaldus gets off stages and takes Lucy and Wendy away, to go on journey with him.

End of the fic


End file.
